


Best Kept Secrets

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Carrows Reign at Hogwarts, F/M, Feelings Realization, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Not Canon Compliant, Potions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25229686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: When Millicent comes to Greg for help, he can't say no.
Relationships: Millicent Bulstrode/Gregory Goyle
Kudos: 12
Collections: Half-Blood Prince Drabble Elimination Challenge





	Best Kept Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my beta for looking this over.

“Greg, I need your help,” Millicent said, having finally cornered Goyle in between classes. 

Greg arched a brow at her. “What do you need, Millie?”

“Not here,” she whispered, looking around nervously. “Can you meet me in the second-floor girls' lavatory tonight? After dinner?” 

“Moaning Myrtle’s bathroom?”

“Yeah,” Millicent said, her gaze darting around.

“Are you okay? You’re more fidgety than usual,” Greg said. He didn’t know Millicent very well since she typically kept to herself, but he could tell something was on her mind.

“Please, Greg,” she said, meeting his gaze. “I need help and I don’t know who else to go to.”

“I’m sure Snape-”

“No!” she cut him off. 

“Let’s keep it moving,” Carrow hissed at them, noticing them standing still in the hall. He walked past, shepherding the students along to their next class.

“Please, Greg,” Millicent begged.

“Yeah, I’ll be there,” Greg said before brushing past her to go to class.

* * *

“So, what’s so important that we had to meet here in secret?” Greg asked. He had followed Millicent from the Great Hall after dinner.

“I need help brewing Skele-Gro.”

Greg arched a brow. “And you think I can help?”

Millicent put her hands on her help. “Listen, you can drop the whole ‘I’m stupid’ act with me. I know you’re smarter than you let on, and you’re good in potions.”

“How do you know?”

“Pansy complains that your potions are always better than hers,” she said, grinning. 

“What do you need Skele-Gro for? Can’t you go to Snape or Pomfrey?”

Millicent shook her head. “It’s a secret.”

“Then why come to me?”

“Because you’re one of the only Slytherins I can trust.”

Greg startled. “You barely know me.”

“Yeah, but I know enough.”

“And what’s that?”

“I’ll tell you after you help me brew the potion.” 

“And where do you plan on brewing the potion?” Greg asked.

“Here,” Millicent said matter-of-factly. “Granger did it years ago, and Myrtle is going to keep people out.”

“So, Moaning Myrtle is in on your project, but I can’t be?”

“It’s safer if you don’t know,” Millicent replied vaguely. “So, will you help me or not?”

“What do I get in return?”

“Whatever you want,” she replied boldly, rocking on her heels. “You name it, Greg, it’s yours.”

“Fine, I’ll help,” he said gruffly. “But I’ll wait to decide what I want from you.”

“Great! I’ve already got most of the ingredients, so we can start in a few days.”

“Sure,” Greg said, wondering what he just got himself involved in.  
Millicent walked past him, pausing to put her hand on his arm. “Thank you, Greg,” she said softly before exiting the bathroom.

* * *

“Make sure you cut the Chinese Chomping Cabbage like so,” Greg said, demonstrating how to cut it.

“Okay, thanks,” Millicent said, adjusting the way she was cutting her cabbage. “And you added the Scarab beetles, right?”

“Yes,” Greg said, looking at his own potion. It was brewing correctly, and they were actually almost done. Looking at Millicent’s potion, he saw it looked good. She followed directions promptly, and that made this whole experience a little better.

This was their second batch. The first batch had gone well, but it was mostly Greg doing all the work. This time, however, he was pleased to see that Millicent was doing so well he didn’t think she’d need help with the next batch. The thought made him a little sadder than he had anticipated. 

“Just need to let it sit for five minutes, then, right?” Millicent asked, looking at Greg. When he nodded, she reached up and wiped the sweat from her brow. Leaning back, she smiled. “Thanks, Greg. It’s easier than I had anticipated.”

“I know what I want in exchange for helping,” Greg said, unsure of what possessed him to say it.

“Oh? What’s that?”

“A kiss.”

Millicent froze. “What?” she whispered, her voice cracking. 

“A kiss for teaching you to brew the potion,” he repeated. Greg expected her to sputter, protest, or try to get out of it. What he didn’t expect was for Millicent to lean over and press her lips against his.

He surprised them both by reaching out and pulling her closer against him. He deepened the kiss, internally celebrating when she responded eagerly. They kissed for a few moments before breaking apart.

“Wow,” Millicent muttered, looking at Greg, a blush dusting her cheeks.

He grinned. “Millie.”

“You want to know why I thought you were one of the only Slytherins I could trust?” she asked, looking Greg in the eye.

“Yes,” he said.

“It’s because I know you can’t stand to see what’s going on around us,” she whispered. “You see the way the Carrows treat the kids, and you know it’s wrong. It’s all so wrong.” A lone tear slipped from the corner of her eye. Reaching up, she quickly brushed it away. “It needs to stop, which is why I’m helping them.”

Greg froze. “Who are the potions for?”

“Weasley,” Millicent muttered. “She’s going to give them to her brother for the Order. Without Snape brewing for them, they’re running low on potions. I’ve been able to manage most on my own, but I needed help with the Skele-Gro.” She looked at Greg. “Please don’t turn me into Carrow.” She looked at her hands in her lap. “I just thought since you felt the same way-”

Greg cut her off by pressing his lips against hers once more. She sighed against the kiss, melting into him. Greg hugged her against him tightly. When they broke apart, he pressed a kiss to her forehead. “Let’s get these potions bottled up and tell me what’s next on the list. The two of us can brew faster than just you alone.”

Millicent looked at him, a small smile on her face. “Thank you, Greg.” She kissed him briefly once more before the two of them set back to work.


End file.
